


The Other Side

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill: <i>Nelly's having a rough time with HJ. So Nelly gets his kicks secretly watching Bill & Byron be all sweet and lovey with each other during sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

There was a large store room at the back of headquarters. Nelly came here when he needed time to himself to think, or even when he just needed some time hiding away from the world. Lately, he’d come here often, for all these reasons and once in a while to calm himself, to sit against the wall between the two rows of filing cabinets, trying hard to keep himself together as he stared solemn holes into the floor.

He was losing HJ and he couldn’t understand why. Nelly had thought HJ loved him, had thought they had something, a very deep connection, at least. Lately, Nelly hadn’t been so sure anymore.

First, there had been a kind of shift in their coupling. Nelly didn’t mind HJ being rough, gained deep enjoyment from it, in fact, but lately the level of violence HJ had displayed had gone too far, even for Nelly. There had been little reaction when Nelly had voiced his concerns, not consciously, but because HJ was hurting him. Nelly supposed that it was something he had never complained about before, but from that night on, HJ had begun to avoid him. He no longer sought Nelly out at night; at headquarters and during patrol he would be even more silent than usual and when Nelly tried to speak to him after patrol, HJ would already have vanished into the night.

Although Nelly knew HJ’s civilian identity, he did not dare go looking for him. He didn’t want to anger HJ and quite honestly, Nelly was afraid of what he might find out. Nelly hated having these doubts, but he was sure HJ was with someone else, maybe even with several others, with men who could give him what Nelly couldn’t. Obviously he was just not enough and it hurt Nelly more than he ever wanted to admit.

Hiding in the store room more and more often, it was inevitable that one day someone else would walk in. When that happened, Nelly was luckily safely tucked between the filing cabinets. However, it was like this that he found out he was not the only one using this room to have some alone time.

There was some commotion outside and Nelly could hear muted voices before the door burst open. Nelly slowly edged towards the end of the cabinets to see who was coming, but he stayed hidden, hoping that the intruders would leave again soon. A moment later Bill and Byron piled into the room and as the door shut behind them, Byron practically wrapped himself around Bill, manoeuvring the taller man to the wall. Bill didn’t seem to mind, chuckling before bending down to kiss Byron deeply. Byron moaned into the kiss, his hands wandering to Bill’s hips and up under his shirt, pulling it from where it was tucked into Bill’s trousers in the process.

Watching from his vantage point, Nelly barely dared to breathe. Oh, he’d suspected that there was something between Bill and Byron, the looks they exchanged at times being all too telling to the trained eye, but Nelly certainly hadn’t expected to ever see anything more.

Bill gave a soft moan and relaxed against the wall as Byron pushed his shirt up and ran his hands over Bill’s chest and abdomen with rapt attention.

“Someone could walk in any minute,” Bill remarked, but he failed to make it sound like more than a feeble observation.

Byron smiled up at him, let go of Bill’s shirt and let it fall down only to begin work on unbuttoning it.

“They could,” Byron agreed. “Someone could walk in and see us and tell the whole world.” Byron’s hands wandered to Bill’s shoulders and one of them proceeded to cup his cheek, running a thumb over Bill’s cheekbone.

“Even if that happened, I don’t think I could possibly bring myself to mind,” Byron said, leaning up to kiss Bill before snuggling into Bill’s chest. Bill’s arms came up around Byron’s waist and he leant in to bury his face against Byron’s neck.

“You’re one amazing person, Byron,” Bill murmured.

Byron chuckled: “Why thank you.”

His hips moved forward to press into Bill’s and Byron’s erection was apparent, even from where Nelly was watching. Bill made a small approving sound in the back of his throat and Byron grinned, reaching to produce a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket. He held it up for Bill to see and Byron’s grin only widened when Bill raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, man,” Bill half-sighed and half-chuckled. “How long’ve you been planning this?”

Byron feigned thinking about this for a moment before dropping the pretence.

“Since this morning. When you were rushing around the place in search of your trousers, half naked.”

While speaking, Byron had unbuckled Bill’s belt and pushed his trousers down. He was now massaging Bill’s growing erection with his palm. Bill let his head fall against the wall with a thud and a low moan. His hand slid towards Byron’s which was still holding the lubricant, eventually closing around it.

“Do you want to?” Bill asked, the question intersected by a ragged breath.

“No, go ahead,” Byron said and, stepping back a little, handed the lube over to Bill. They then traded places and Byron wasted no time in simply letting his trousers drop. Bill made an appreciative sound and Byron looked back with a mischievous grin.

Bill coated two of his fingers with the lube and stepped back up behind Byron, wrapping one arm securely around Byron’s waist while feeling for Byron’s opening with the other. Byron seemed to melt comfortably into Bill’s embrace.

Nelly could no longer see a lot from where he was hiding, however he was getting a rather nice view of Bill’s buttocks and back. By the way Byron suddenly moaned and the motion of Bill’s arm he assumed that Bill had begun to prepare Byron.

As Bill continued, Byron became more vocal, burying his face in his arm to stifle the sound. Bill had let his head drop forward so it was resting against the back of Byron’s neck.

“Is this good?” he murmured against Byron’s skin, not stilling his movements for a moment.

“Yes,” Byron forced out between moans, one of which turned into a small yelp. “God, Bill, harder, harder…”

Byron was now actively pushing back against Bill’s fingers, more harshly with every thrust. Soon, Bill stilled and pulled out, leaving Byron breathing heavily, slumped against the wall.

“Bill,” Byron whined in a tone of voice that was so very far removed from the sophistication Nelly was used to from Byron.

Leaning forward, Bill pressed a kiss to Byron’s ear, soothing him with quiet words even as he slicked his erection. Byron’s reply was largely incoherent. Lining up his cock to Byron’s entrance, Bill began to press in slowly, pushing in to the hilt before stilling there.

Byron gave a ragged groan, shifting his position against the wall slightly as Bill’s arm once again wrapped around his waist. Then Bill began moving. Slowly, at first, but as Byron’s moans became louder, and damn, he was vocal, Bill sped up, adding small grunts of his own to the mix.

They soon formed a picture of perfectly timed motion, Bill thrusting into Byron and Byron pushing back against the penetration. The perfect synchronisation soon broke, Bill’s thrusts becoming faster, more erratic. When Bill wrapped his hand around Byron’s erection, Byron gasped sharply and for a moment it looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to thrust into Bill’s hand or to push back against his cock.

In the end Byron had to do neither when Bill began stroking Byron’s cock while still pounding into him from behind. Byron did not last much longer, a string of ecstatic moans suddenly cut short by a gasp before he spilled his seed over Bill’s hand and against the wall. Bill came two or three thrusts later, going rigid and emitting a relieved-sounding groan.

Both men stayed in their positions for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, but Byron soon turned to face Bill, once again wrapping his arms around the taller man. Bill did the same with Byron and they kissed shortly, coming away smiling at each other.

“Guess we’ll have to come back later to clean the wall,” Bill said, amusement evident in his voice. Byron simply disengaged from Bill’s embrace and pulled his trousers back up before retrieving a cloth and his flask from the pocket. Giving a lopsided grin, he began to clean the wall.

“Always prepared, I see,” Bill teased, giving Byron’s backside a cheeky pat. Byron half-heartedly swatted at Bill’s hand, but turned back around still smiling.

“Think we need a shower now?”

*

Nelly stayed hidden even after Bill and Byron had left, but he had once again sunk to the floor. Tears were freely streaming down his face and he had lost all power to stop them. Seeing how gentle and light-hearted they had been, seeing what a loving relationship Bill and Byron shared, it had driven home to Nelly all the things that were wrong with him and HJ, all the things he was missing in the relationship. And still, Nelly loved HJ. He was not going to leave him, even if it might have been the more sensible course of action.

Sighing heavily, Nelly wiped his eyes with his sleeve while his other hand was already working his cock, because this encounter had accomplished one other thing: it had made him incredibly hard.

Nelly spent no less time in the store room, following that day, but at least he had found another item to add to the list of reasons for doing so.


End file.
